


Always choose a mage

by hikari0205



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/pseuds/hikari0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet. Charlie and Dean spend a day playing on the xbox together with an easy banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always choose a mage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotLostAnymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/gifts).



> Not been checked through so apologies for any errors!

"Trust me, the mage is way more badass than the warrior”

"That’s bullshi—"

"And besides, the mage is way more useful in the later acts so for a newbie you should totally go for the mage"

Dean rolled his eyes and shot a quick glare over to the smug red head beside him before thumbing the control stick to highlight the mage character. Hawke? What kind of a dumbass name was that anyway? Dean grumbled and quickly made his way through the character customisation - choosing a female with short brown hair and a sharp nose - and began the game. Charlie was now sat forward on the sofa, hands under her chin in adoration as she watched the opening sequence to the game she had been insisting Dean play for months: ‘There’s Dragons, Dean! Lady dragons and hot pirates!’ 

"Isn’t this a 2?" Dean asked, picking up the game case as the scene played on. "Shouldn’t you be making me play the first one .. First?" Charlie sighed and moved her attention from the screen to Dean beside her.

"No, Dean. This one has Hawke!” She answered, as if that was the only response necessary. Faced with a blank stare from the hunter she sighed and continued. “Okay so technically the first game is better - Don’t interrupt! - But that’s why you’ve gotta enjoy 2 with it’s prettier graphics and great characters before it gets ruined by the better game that is Origins” Dean rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, fine. I got it, so what do I do now?" He frowned as demonic skeletons seemed to appear everywhere on the screen around his lovingly named ‘Slagathor Hawke.’

"They’re Darkspawn. They’re the enemies—"

"No shit"

"—All you’ve gotta do is hit them with your spell, see, this button" Charlie demonstrated as a bolt of ice shot from Slagathor’s staff, knocking down several of the darkspawn that surrounded her. Dean nodded and continued to wildly mash the A button at anything that came close. He was shocked out of his slaughter by the sudden change to another cutscene.

"The fuck is that thing?" Dean asked, thumb poised over the A as he waited for the scene to end.

"An ogre" Charlie answered, leaning forward to grab her drink from the coffee table in front of them. "They’re pretty nasty. If it catches you it like smashes you around .. Pretty brutal" Dean nodded and after a minute or two the ogre lay dead on the ground. Turning to grin at Charlie, his smile fell slightly as he noticed that she was once again leant forwards, attention focused entirely on the television. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shushed by the rapt redhead. 

“Dragons" She whispered as the character Dean would later learn to be Flemeth - or ‘sexy dragon lady' as he would call her - flew from a cliff, roasting all of the darkspawn in her path. 

For hours they played, Dean choosing all of the sarcastic!Hawke options and Charlie occasionally adding in important bits of knowledge from the first game. His party, ‘lovingly’ named Slagathor, Avel, Vaz and Izzy gradually went from novice level 1s all the way to level 24 as they faced the collapse of Kirkwall and Hawke’s final choice. (Dean had refused to add Fenris and Anders to his team to Charlie’s horror and upset. ‘Too much fucking whining’ He had explained.) 

"Why do i get the feeling the game wants me to choose the stupid mages?" Dean asked as his Hawke sided instead with the crazy looking Meredith, inciting a quiet whine from Charlie.

"Tell me you did not just side with Meredith!" She groaned. Dean grinned.

"I sure did, babe. And I felt good doing i—"

"When did you last save?" Charlie asked, squinting at the hunter with an annoyingly Cas-like expression.

"I don’t know .. Just before everything went to shi—" Suddenly Charlie lunged forward and wrestled the controller from Dean’s hands. Sitting on his lap, holding the controller as far forwards as she could, she quickly exited the game and restarted it. "You gotta be kidding me"

"I’m sorry, Dean, but first you don’t like Anders and now you side with Meredith? Unforgivable, dude! Try again" She answered, remaining on his lap but holding the controller back out to him. "Next time I’ll make you restart the whole game" She threatened with an innocent smile. Taking the controller, Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around Charlie’s middle as he opened his last save point.

"I hate you" He grumbled, watching the loading screen. Charlie smirked.

"Love you too, Dean" She answered.


End file.
